Angle sensors based on a capacitive measurement principle are known, as disclosed, for example, in the documents DE 10 2005 010 909 A1, DE 198 16 810 A1, DE 196 37 967 A1 and DE 43 13 886 A1, which are each incorporated by reference. Each of these comprises a capacitor element having two plates, which can be rotated relative to one another, as electrode elements.